


Second: Small Smiles

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You are now living at Drake Manor. You get invited to play video games.





	Second: Small Smiles

You looked around the guest room you decided to take refuge in. Well okay, the room Tim said was the least dusty. It was nice and plain. On the walls were photos of Gotham. The curtains were the same as the ones in the halls. The rug was very soft compared to the hardwood floor. Overall it was as homely as a hotel room. 

But it was more homely than your old home. Or your childhood home for that matter.

Your childhood home was a posh apartment in the middle of Gotham. It was cold and fancy. Your parents didn't like mess. You don't know why they decided to reproduce if they didn't like mess. Like kids are suppose to be messy. Of course they had maids and a nanny to help. Honestly you barely saw them. Your nanny was more like a mom to you for the first ten years of your life.

And then your family's apartment in Metropolis was pretty much the same. Just more modern and less full of happy child memories. And you didn't make a lot of friends there. By that time you were already planning on moving far away when you turned eighteen. And you were glad for the move; you were able to move back to Gotham then. And here you were in Gotham.

Tears came to your eyes. Tim was the only person from your childhood that you had now.

You were a little jealous of him. His parents loved him before they died. They loved him including the fact that he was trans and gay. Your parents didn't. And he had a family and many friends. You didn't. Your only other friends before had been the kids of your parents; none of them knew you were queer. You haven't tried to contact any of them. You were scared to do so. 

A ping from the phone Tim gave you last night took you away from your thoughts. It was a text from Tim. 

‘Come over here. Mario Karts tournament.’

You smiled. This would be fun.

You went through the fence door that connected the two properties. Tim had showed you it so that you wouldn't have to walk all the way to the front gate. 

The supposed Mario Karts Tournament was in the game room of Wayne Manor. Tim, Cass, Steph, Kon, and a red headed boy sat in front of the tv. 

“(y/n). You are on my team.” Cass said.

“Teams?” You asked.

“Yeah, two teams. Three rounds. Losers buy ice cream.” The redhead said.

“That's Bart.” Kon said.

“So are the sort of gendered teams on purpose or?” You asked.

“Nah. Cass and Steph are besties. And I can never go against my Kon. And Bart just isn't that close Cass and Steph.” Tim said.

You shrugged and sat down next to Cass. You gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

“Are you good at Mario Karts?” She asked.

(“I guess? I'm not like a pro.”) or (“I’m an old pro.”)

Cass nodded. “You will go against Tim. Bart is the one that is really hard to beat. Kon is bad at video games but Steph is too.” 

“Does someone else normally play with you guys?” You asked.

“Harper but she keeps having to work so we've been canceling a lot or winning team has to go against Bart in two rounds. Cass wins though.” Steph said.

The first round was Steph and Kon. Needless to say, you saw that Kon and Steph both were okay at video games however they lacked focus and tended to get angry and throw down their remotes from time to time. Unfortunately, Kon won.

The second round was Cass and Bart. Bart was fast with the remote but Cass was skilled. She watched him and managed to beat him by a large margin.

Then you went up against Tim. You smiled as you threw a blue shell at his Princess Peach racer. He cursed as you won. 

“Haha! It's ice cream time.” Steph yelled.

The boys sighed. 

“Tim, I hope you know your rich ass is buying them ice cream.” Bart said.

“I know.” Tim lightly tapped Bart on the shoulder.

The six of you rode in Kon's truck to a Cold Stone Creamery a few blocks down.

“Go overboard. I'm borrowing Jason’s credit card.” Tim said.

Bart order two large waffle cone bowls with about five different flavors of ice cream and six different toppings in each one. You were both amazed and horrified at this.

Kon got a large cone of mint chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate syrup while Tim got a waffle cone bowl of cookies and cream.

Steph got a similar thing to Bart but it was only one bowl of vanilla with every topping.

Cass just got a simple cone of chocolate. 

You got your favorite ice cream and sat down with the group. 

Cass smiled at you. “You should play with us another time. Maybe Harper can bring Cullen to even out the teams.” 

“I'd love to.” You said.

“Great! I officially welcome you to the birds of prey.” Steph said.

“Isn't that a superhero team?” You asked.

“Yeah they're like super badass. One time I was runnin-” Bart was interrupted by Tim accidently dropping his ice cream filled spoon onto Bart's lap. 

“Fuck! Poor little Bart, that's cold.” He jumped up and grabbed some napkins.

You stared at them with a confused expression. Tim was never clumsy when you guys were younger.

You opened your mouth to make a comment about it when Cass loudly pushed her chair back a little bit.

“(y/n)! Me and Steph are going to my dancing studio after we're done here. Do you want to come with?” Cass asked.

“Okay. What kind of dancing do you do?” You asked, curious about the gorgeous girl.

“Ballet. And a little bit of contemporary. I also use the studio for working out.” 

You glanced at her arms. Yeah you definitely wanted to come along. Seeing her workout would be like a sexuality re-awakening.

“Cass is also training to be an acrobat. She's an overachiever.” Steph laughed.

Kon smiled. “All the Waynes are. I think it's genetic.”


End file.
